


Hamilton But It's JoJo - Act 1

by Princess_Cutie9



Series: Hamilton But JoJo [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cutie9/pseuds/Princess_Cutie9
Summary: The Musical "Hamilton" But it's all JoJo characters----Updates whenever I have insperation
Series: Hamilton But JoJo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Jonathan Joestar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alexander Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654553) by Lin-Manuel Miranda. 



> Not all personalities will be a 1 for 1 match, but I'm doing the best I can to get them as close as possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexander Hamitlon" But it's part 1 gang
> 
> Also Part 1 spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast:  
> Aaron Burr - Dio Brando  
> John Laurens - William Zeppeli  
> Thomas Jefferson - Speed Wagon  
> Hercules Mulligan - Straizo  
> Alexander Hamilton - Jonathan Joestar  
> Elizabeth Schuyler - Erina Pendleton  
> George Washington - Poco  
> Chorus - The rest of the JoJos and JoBros

"How does a human, orphan, college student, son of a gentleman dropped in the middle of a vampire story by providence a safe home life ~~,~~ in an estate, grow up to be a hero and a savior?" - Dio

"The first JoJo, founding Joestar without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being a self learner by 20, they placed him in charge of killing a vampire." - Zeppeli

"And every day, while people were being drained and carted away across the graves he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to steal, 'enlighten', or slaughter." - Speedwagon

"Then a mask and fate came and devastation rained, our man saw his future drip dripping down the drain. Found a teacher learned some hamon got it ready and it trained, and he fought his first battle, a testament to his pain." - Straizo

"Well the word got around we said "This kid is insane, man", sent a full army to get him out of my way and plans. Get your hamon training, don't forget from whence you came, And the world's gonna know your name, what's your name, man?" - Dio

"Jonathan Joestar. My name is Jonathan Joestar. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait." - JoJo

"When he was 1 his mother died. Protecting, shielding him. Years later see JoJo and his father facing Dio. Half dead, facing an immortal vampire." - Erina

 _And JoJo got better but his father was on fire -_ JoJos/bros

"Trained with his new teacher, the teacher gave him all his life. Left him with nothing but ruined pride something new inside, a voice saying, "JoJo, you gotta fend for yourself" He started recrutin' and leadin' any allies he could find" - Poco

"There would've been nothing left to do for someone less astute. He would've been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started fighting, defeating all his countless enemies. Using overdrive and sendo and all the tricks he learned to do." - Dio

 _Killing_ \- JoJos/bros

"Killing anyone who dare to hurt his friends or family. Planning for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship heading for a new land, in New York you can be a new man." - Dio **(Scene of his honeymoon with Erina** )

_In New York you can be a husband \- JoJos/bros_

_"_ Just you wait." - JoJo

_In New York you can be a father \- JoJos/bros_

"Just you wait."- JoJo

_In New York you can have a good life \- JoJos/bros_

_In New York, New York! \- JoJos/bros_

"Just you wait!" - JoJo

_Jonathan Joestar, Jonathan Joestar \- JoJos/bros_

_We are waiting in the wings for you \- JoJos/bros_

_You could never back down, you never leanred to take your, time~! \- JoJos/bros_

_Oh, Jonathan Joestar, Jonathan Joestar, when the world sings for you. \- JoJos/bros_

_Will they know what you overcame? \- JoJos/bros_

_Will they know you re-wrote the game? \- JoJos/bros_

_The world will never be the same \- JoJos/bros_

**(Scene of JoJo's Childhood)** "Jonathan is growing up, see if you can spot him. Another gentleman coming up from his ashes. His enemy destroyed him almost all the world forgot him."

"We, fought with him." - Speedwagon & Straizo

"Me, I died for him." - Zeppeli

"Me, I trusted him." - Poco

"Me, I loved him." - Erina

"And me, I'm the damn fool that decapitated him." - Dio

_There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait~! \- JoJos/bros_

"What's your name, man?" - Dio

"Jonathan Joestar." - JoJo


	2. Bucciarati, sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aaron Burr, sir" but it's the part 5 gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton: Giorno Giovanna  
> Burr: Bucciarati  
> Laurens: Narancia  
> Lafayette: Mista  
> Mulligan: Abbachio  
> Company: All other JoJos and JoBros  
> (Quietly) means that it's not part of the song, just an added scene

JoJos/bros: 2001, Naples Italy

Giorno: Pardon me, are you Bucciarati, sir?

Bucciarati: That depends, who's asking?

Giorno: Oh, sure, sir. I'm Giorno Giovanna, I'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.

Bucciarati: I'm getting nervous (he says while closing Passione reports)

Giorno: Sir... I heard your name all around. I was seeking a taxi job for money, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours, I may have killed him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

Bucciarati: You killed Luka?

Giorno: Yes! I want to do what you do. Join Passione then climb the ranks. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid. So how'd you do it? How'd you get so respected?

Bucciarati: It was my parents' dying wish before he passed.

Giorno: You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an Orphan. God, I wish we could overthrow the boss then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!

Bucciarati: Can I buy you a drink?

(Quietly) Giorno: But I'm 15-

(Quietly) Bucciarati: What about some chocolate milk? _Giorno's eyes light up_

Giorno: That would be nice.

Bucciarati: While we're talking let me offer you some free advice. Talk less.

Giorno: What?

Bucciarati: Smile more.

Giorno: Ha.

Bucciarati: Don't let them know what you're planning or what you're for.

Giorno: You can't be serious.

Bucciarati: You want to get ahead?

Giorno: Yes.

Bucciarati: Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead...

(Quietly) Bucciarati: You'll die if the boss finds out what you want.

(Quietly) Giorno: And we just let him get away with that? Killing off whoever he wants just to stay protected from the actions of those who disagree with him?

(Quietly) Bucciarati: No...

Narancia: Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?

Mista/Abbachio: Showtime!

Bucciarati: Like I said...

Narancia: Show time! Show time! Yo! I'm Narancia Ghirga in the place to be, two pints o' some Sprite but I'm working on three!

Mista: Ha!

Narancia: That bossu don't want it with me, cuz I will pop chick-a pop these guards till I'm free 

(Narancia dances chaotically on the table and then Mista joins him)

Mista: Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appella Guido Mista! The Lancelot of the uprising gangstas'

(Quietly, while spitting out some tea) Abbachio: Since when were you French?!?

(Quietly) Mista: Doesn't matter _Mista winks at Abbachio_

Mista: I came afar (points to a picture of Spain, Abbachio tries to get up to tell him that he's from spain, not France, but Mista just pushes him back down into his seat) just to say "Bonsior!" Tell the boss "Casse toi!" Who's the best? C'est moi! _Mista just smirks at Abbachio when he gets down, and Abbachio just ignores him completely_

Abbachio: Brrah brraaah! (Mista and Narancia bang their sodas on the table for extra effect for Abbachio's rapping) I am Leone Abbachio. Up in it, lovin' it yes I heard your mother say come again!

Mista/Narancia: Ayyyy

Abbachio: Lock up your daughters and horses, of course. It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets

(Quietly) Mista: Damn right, '4' is unlucky!

(Quietly) Abbachio: That's not what I- just shut it.

Mista: Wow.

Narancia: No more sex, get me another can, son! Let's raise a couple more...

Mista/Narancia/Abbachio: To the over-rising!

Narancia: Well if it aint the prodigy of Passione

Abbachio: Bucciarati!

Narancia: Give us a verse, drop some knowlage!

Bucciarati: Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, I'ma sit, we'll see where we land.

Mista/Abbachio: Boooo!

Narancia: Bruno the uprising's imminent, what do you stall for?

Giorno: If you stand for nothing Bruno, what'll you fall for?

Mista/Narancia/Abbachio: Ooh

Abbachio: Who are you?

Narancia: Who are you?

Mista: Who are you...?

Mista/Narancia/Abbacio: Ooh who is this kid, what's he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed up the formatting a bit this time, I'll be doing a little testing for these first few songs. Eventually I'll choose what I like best and change all of them to match each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'll be doing all the songs. Let me know if you have ideas on what to do for future songs or how to improve this one.


End file.
